Self-Harm Colorless
by Akari Okumura Vargas
Summary: Arthur ya no tiene ninguna razón para vivir, así que decide terminar con aquel sufrimiento de ser odiado, pero su plan se verá interrumpido por algo...


Esta vez les traído un fic muy… Boneto, por así decirlo uvu solo les diré, que tengan a su alcanza unos buenos pañuelos, porque los necesitaran :'D

Este fic está inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas, espero que lo disfruten :3

* * *

Yo me encontraba en mi respectivo asiento de clase, con mis brazos extendidos sobre el pupitre y con la mirada totalmente perdida en la ventana, observando a la gente como era tan feliz, riendo sin parar, divirtiéndose con sus amigos… Algo que yo nunca he podido probar.

¿Mi nombre? No creo que te interese, a nadie le importa, es posible que tú igual seas como ellos, pero… Supongo que no pierdo nada con hacerlo. Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, soy de nacionalidad inglesa y desde pequeño siempre he estado solo… Completamente solo, mis padres fallecieron apenas yo tenía 8 años de edad ¿Y mis hermanos? Bueno, ellos me dieron la espalda una vez que pudieron ser independientes, así que técnicamente desde los 15 comencé a cuidarme de mi mismo.

 _ **Yo quiero ser una persona como tú.**_

De repente se escuchó una variedad de ruidos, lo que hizo que llamaran mi atención y volteara hacia la entrada del aula, viendo como por ésta entraban tres sujetos, compañeros míos, me encogí en un intento de ocultarme de ellos, aunque era algo estúpido, pues era la única persona que se encontraba en ese lugar.

—Kesesese ¡Mira nada más! Si es el cejotaz ¿Qué haces aquí, tan solo?— Dijo uno de ellos, de nombre Gilbert, la verdad no me sorprendió el sobrenombre, estaba acostumbrado a ello, y de que esas tres personas me molestaran. Abrí mi boca a punto de contestar al comentario del peli-blanco, pero me interrumpió antes de que lo hiciera. —Ah es cierto~ Tú siempre estás solo— Una vez que lo dijo, los otros dos comenzaron a reírse, yo respiré profundamente para calmarme; cogí mis cosas y me levanté, comenzando a caminar hacia donde ellos estaban, no tenía opción, era el único camino que había para poder salir.

 _ **Quiero ser "alguien que sienta igual como yo"**_

Cuando estuve a punto de pasarlos, me cerraron el camino, tuve que detenerme, bajé mi mirada y la fijé en el suelo, no quería verlos, de cierto modo me hacía sentir mal.

—¿Ya tan rápido te vas?— Dijo ahora Francis, amigo de Gilbert. —Eres tan aburrido, no nos dejas divertirnos un rato contigo— Apreté ligeramente mis puños, no tenía de propósito golpearlo, aunque las ganas de hacerlo no me faltaban, simplemente no quería problemas e irme ya a mi hogar.

—Diviértanse ustedes, a mí no me incluyan es sus estupideces— Una vez que dije eso, empuje a Francis a un lado y retomé el camino que tenía antes, aunque el paso lo hice más rápido para ya desparecer de una vez.

 _ **Si realmente lo deseo, podía sólo hacerlo y ya.**_

—Por esa razón estás completamente solo— Me detuve al escuchar aquel comentario, proveniente del tercer miembro de ese trio, Antonio. Tragué pesando al igual que respiré profundo, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían huir de mis ojos, y seguí, ignorando completamente a los tres y aquel último comentario.

 _ **Pero entonces… ¿Sería realmente yo?**_

Caminé y caminé, pasando los pasillos del instituto en donde yo estudiaba, iba acelerando la velocidad mediante avanzaba, llegando a correr, como si estuviese huyendo de algo, si… Huía… Huía de la soledad, el problema es que… La soledad siempre había estado conmigo.

Mi mente comenzaba a llenarse de pensamientos negativos, sacudía mi cabeza para intentar sacarlos, pero no funcionaba en absoluto, cada vez más ideas negativas llegaban, y yo corría intentando huir de ellas, llegando en un par de minutos a mi hogar, entré y cerré rápidamente la puerta, me recargué en ésta dejándome caer lentamente hacia el suelo.

Mi respiración estaba muy agitada, mi corazón alterado, cerré mis ojos de manera lenta, teniendo un pensamiento el cual anhelaba que se cumplirá. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos todo se calmó, mi respiración volvió a ser la de siempre, y mi corazón retomó el latido normal, abrí mis ojos y miré a mi alrededor, viendo que todo estaba tranquilo; una vez más no pasó nada.

 _ **Era sólo un sueño infantil de juegos.**_

Me levanté de manera lenta, para luego aventar mi mochila al sofá, arrastrando mis pies hacia las escaleras, subiendo un poco desanimado por ellas. Veía los escalones, pensando es las posibles tragedias que podía suceder en ellas, pero seguí hasta llegar a mi habitación, no me tomé la molestia de preparar algo de comer, según otras personas, era pésimo en eso, así que ¿Qué importaba? Si la comida no era buena, no había ningún caso comerla. ¿Pedir comida? Con suerte podía tener un lugar en donde vivir, el salario que tenía de mi trabajo de medio tiempo no era mucho como para andarlo desperdiciarlo en comida, además, ni hambre tenía.

Entré en mi habitación, miré la ventana y pensé en lo mismo que en las escaleras, pero sólo me dirigí a la cama, para luego dejarme caer en ésta, tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, intentando mantener mi mente cerrada a los pensamientos negativos, pero sin darme cuenta estaba pensando en ellos.

 _ **Alguien como yo, simplemente debería de estar muerto.**_

Sentía mis ojos húmedos, sabía que las lágrimas querían salir, pero les negué la salida, no iba a llorar, a mis 19 años de edad no iba estar llorando con una niña, pero… Esos pensamientos eran tan fuertes, mi negatividad del momento, lo único que quería era desaparecer en ese mismo momento, dormir y no volver a despertar jamás.

 _ **¿En dónde existe alguien como yo viviendo?**_

Respiré profundamente, no, definitivamente no iba a llorar, ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces ocasiones anteriores, no iba ahogarme en mis lágrimas sólo por unos estúpidos comentarios de estúpida gente como ellos… Pero… ¿Entonces por qué duele tanto?

 _ **Atrae la tristeza a miles de personas.**_

¿Por qué seguía vivo? Lo único que hacia mi existencia era atormentar y entristecer a las personas, lo mejor es que yo no existiera más, esa era la mejor opción.

 _ **Nadie me quiere, eso ya lo sé.**_

Oh no… No pude contenerlas más, al pensar en eso, unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, era cierto después de todo, a nadie le importaba, ni siquiera a mis propios hermanos, desde que nací me hicieron a un lado, excluyéndome en todo lo que hacían, haciéndome menos. Lo único valioso que tenía en la vida era mis padres, mi muy valiente padre y mi adorable madre, que siempre me dieron todo su cariño de pequeño, y cuando fallecieron… Lo perdí todo, todo el amor que tuve, todo el calor de una familia, lo perdí… Perdí absolutamente todo…

 _ **¿Estaría bien un mundo así?**_

Me pregunto, si realmente sería bueno que yo despareciera, pero ¿Entonces? ¿A quién le importo yo? ¿A mí mismo? Eso era absurdo, pero… Si mis padres estuviesen aquí ¿Qué pensarían de mí? De seguro les decepcionaría, prometí enorgullecerlos, terminar la universidad y ser el hijo que ellos siempre desearon, quería cumplir eso, pero tenía más razones de desaparecer a que de seguir viviendo.

 _ **Y si tan sólo yo no existiera más aquí.**_

Ese comentario rebotaba en mi mente, ¿Qué pasaría si yo…?

 _ **Cientos de millones de personas serían feliz.**_

Antes de que pudiera responder mi pregunta, intervino aquél pensamiento, por alguna razón reí, entre medio de lágrimas, claro, después de todo, yo era el amargado de la clase, quien siempre arruinaba todo por decir mi punto de vista, cuando intentó ayudar a las personas, empero más las cosas, claro… ¿Quién sería feliz estando yo vivo? ¡Nadie! ¡Era obvio! Al contrario, estoy seguro que si yo muriera, hasta harían una celebración por eso… A nadie le importaría que Arthur muriera… A nadie…

 _ **Y nadie guardará odio por nada.**_

Me levanté de golpe, llevando mis manos a mi rostro, secando las lágrimas que cubrían mis mejillas, me quedé quieto por un momento, luego me coloqué de pie, arreglé mi cabello y tomé un abrigo, para salir, necesitaba que me diera un poco de aire fresco, no quería seguir pensando en eso, no quería hacer algo tonto.

 _ **Entonces yo rechazó tal cosa tan feliz.**_

Negué todos esos pensamientos, intenté ser positivo, aunque no tenía muchas razones para eso. Volví a pasar por las escaleras, intentando no pensar en lo de hace un momento, pero me detuve, ya que mi atención fue llamada por una fotografía que se encontraba en la pared, era mi familia, mis padres y mis hermanos, a mis hermanos los ignoré por completo, mi mirada se fijó únicamente en mis padres, suspiré para luego seguir bajando, viviría y le demostraría a todos que podía ser feliz, solo… Pero no importaba, el problema estaba con mi negatividad, y la poca autoestima que tenía, pero… No perdía nada con intentarlo ¿Cierto? Si definitivamente no había alternativa, acabaría con mi sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

Cogí mis llaves y abrí la puerta, mirando a los lados, no pasaba mucha gente, eso era perfecto, no me agradaba el estar con mucha gente, simplemente… Pensaba que sólo le estorbaría, así que prefería evitarme eso.

 _ **Seguiré yendo entre realidad y sueños**_

Caminé por las calles, viendo las casas que había en ellas, por la ventana podía observar familias felices, demostrándose cariño mutuo, me preguntaba si algún día tendría ese tipo de cariño, mi negatividad llegó de inmediato, diciéndome simplemente que no.

Seguí con mi camino, paseaba por las callen tranquilamente, intentando evitar el contacto con otras personas, quería estar solo, aunque de hecho siempre lo estaba, pero estando en la calle no era así. Llegué a la estación de tren, esperé a que uno llegara para poder subir en él y seguir con mi paseo. Di un par de pasos y bajé la mirada hacia las vías de tren que había allí, no le quité la mirada en un par de minutos, pasaba igual que con las escaleras y la ventana.

 _ **Justamente de esa manera deseo desaparecer.**_

Reaccioné al escuchar el tren llegar, retrocedí y esperé a que las puertas se abrieran, enseguida de que esto sucediera entré a uno de los vagones, me senté en uno de los asientos que había disponible, no había mucha gente, pero la poca que había estaba entre amigos, uno que otro con su pareja, y yo… Bueno, pareciera que era el único que estaba solo. Intenté no darle gran importancia, y al llegar a mi destino, bajé siguiendo el camino que tenía; alcé mi mirada y vi que estaba comenzando a hacerse tarde, estaba el cielo de aquél color anaranjado, muy raro de ver en Inglaterra, ya que siempre el cielo estaba cubierto de nueves grises, lloviendo todo el tiempo. Era gracioso ya que el cielo se parecía a mí, porque constantemente yo lloraba.

 _ **¿En dónde existe alguien como yo viviendo?**_

Llegué finalmente a un parque, uno en el que acostumbraba visitar de pequeño, siempre me relajaba estar en ese lugar, era… Era mi lugar favorito en todo el país, sin duda alguna, era el único en donde podía sentirme seguro, puesto que en ese lugar se hallaban todos mis recuerdos de mi niñez.

Fui hasta donde se encontraba un gran árbol, y me senté debajo de él, me acomodé entre el césped de ese lugar y cerré mis ojos nuevamente, pensando en lo mismo de siempre, sólo que ésta vez, no hui, simplemente lo acepté, pensaría en una solución a ese problema, el cual de algún modo ya sabía cuál era.

 _ **Cientos de millones de personas no me notan.**_

¿Qué razones tenía para seguir viviendo? Buena pregunta, la única que tenía era la de enorgullecer a mis padres fallecidos, lamentablemente la único, y tenía miles de razones para hacer lo contrario.

 _ **Y nadie me quiere, eso ya lo sé.**_

Una muy buena razón, quizá la más importante y grande de todas, pero siendo lo contrario, de que realmente tuviese alguien a quien le importase…

 _ **¿Estaría bien un mundo así?**_

Quizá sí, quizá no, no podría saberlo con gran exactitud, pero… La realidad era otra, no tenía nadie, así que…

 _ **Si tan sólo yo no existiera más aquí.  
Eso no cambiaría nada a las personas.**_

Esa era la cruel realidad, no creía que realmente cambiara nada, bueno, probablemente el instituto en el que estudiaba perdería a uno de sus mejores estudiantes, pero… No creo que fuese gran problema, después de todo, no era el único en ese instituto, ni en el país, no en el mundo, había personas mucho mejores que yo.

 _ **Si nadie fuera a odiarme, entonces…**_

¿Podría ser realmente así? No lo creo, de todas maneras _**sería sólo una perdida para mí.**_ No había modo de que fuese realmente así, debía de poner de una vez los pies sobre la tierra, y no andar fantaseando con tontas cosas que estaba seguro de que jamás se haría realidad.

Abrí mis ojos, ya tenía una decisión en mente, la que tenía planeando desde hace tiempo, sin embargo no era el momento para cumplirla, quería pasar un último rato en el país que había pasado mi vida. Me levanté de aquel árbol y regresé hasta mi hogar, volviendo a tomar el tren, no me tomé la molestia en ir a comer algo, como dije, no tenía hambre, ni los ánimos para ir a un lugar con gente desconocida a mí alrededor.

 _ **Al final, todos colapsan de la misma manera.**_

¿Debía de sentirme culpable por mi decisión? Claro que no, de todos modos todas las personas terminaban igual, muriendo a cierta edad, de cierta manera, no le veía lo anormal, simplemente, adelantaba un poco más la hora de tener que irme.

 _ **Mi visión de yo en otras personas se destruirá.**_

Los pocos recuerdos que dejaría en las personas de mí, desaparecerían a los pocos días, haciendo como si nunca hubiesen conocido un Arthur Kirkland, eso era lo mejor, no lastimaría a nadie con mi decisión.

Llegué a mi hogar luego de unos minutos, iría a dormir, si, quería asistir el último día de clases, sólo para recordar lo mucho que me gustaba estudiar y aprender nuevas cosas, buenos momentos, pero igual muy malos, al convivir con gente que me odió tanto, y me deseaban ver muerto, bueno no eran los únicos, yo también deseaba lo mismo, lo que estaba punto de llegar.

Me quité el uniforme del instituto, y me coloqué ropa cómoda para dormir, debía dormir bien para amanecer con energías. Y una vez que hice eso, me dirigí a mi cama, acostándome en ella, pensando en lo que pasaría después.

 _ **Al final, todos se separan de la misma manera… Pero…**_

Todo iba tan perfecto, mi plan ya en mente, nada podía arruinarlo… ¿Y saben? Llegó "él" a mi vida, justo ese siguiente día llegó un alumno nuevo, de nombre Alfred F. Jones, aún recuerdo muy bien la gran sonrisa que tenía en su cara, saludando a todos, se me hacía alguien realmente idiota, sonreír tanto sin motivo alguno, eso no tenía sentido… Había muchos lugares disponibles en el aula, y… No sé porque lo hizo, pero tomó el asiento que estaba justo al lado de mí, recuerdo que sentí que mi corazón se volvía loco ¿Qué acaso no veía que yo era alguien antisocial?

Y eso no fue lo único, no, me habló con una alegría tan grande, que no entendía porque esa felicidad. Se presentó hacia a mí diciéndome su nombre, y una frase que nunca olvidé: "¡Quiero que seamos muy buenos amigos!"

¿A-amigos? ¿Qué acaso era estúpido o qué? No… ¿Por qué? Justo cuando tenía todo planeado, apareció él, diciéndome que quería que yo fuera su amigo, no lo juzgué, era nuevo, era normal que no conociera nada sobre mí, pero ese día no se despegó para nada de mí, a la hora del almuerzo estuvo conmigo, contándome toda su vida, haciendo uno que otro chiste para sacarme una sonrisa, en lo cual tuvo éxito… Oh… ¿Así que a eso le llamaban divertirse? Al finalizar las clases, él se despidió de mí, diciendo que mañana estaría de nuevo conmigo.

Yo regresé hasta mi hogar, todavía sorprendido por lo que había pasado ese día, ¿Qué acaso ya había muerto? O ¿Estaba dormido? Porque eso era tan… Tan tonto, era como uno de mis sueños… Pero era la realidad, no debía de emocionarme, era nuevo, pronto los demás le dirían quien era yo, o él mismo se daría cuenta, y lamentara haber interactuado conmigo, pensé de esa manera, sin embargo… ¿Cómo desaparecer sabiendo que alguien iba a esperar por mí al día siguiente? No podía, simplemente no podía, sólo sería ese día, sí, una vez que confirmara que Alfred se alejara de mi haría lo que tenía planeado.

Pero… No… Al día siguiente estuvo conmigo, y el día después de ese, y el siguiente y el siguiente y así, por meses, pasé tantas cosas con él, por fin en mi vida pude sentirme… Feliz… Con ganas de vivir, pero… No entendía, ¿Por qué? Siendo como soy, no debería de tener ningún amigo, ni nada, completamente solo y desaparecer, así que un día lo cité después de las clases, debía de averiguarlo.

 _ **Sólo porque yo estoy viviendo a tu lado.**_

—Alfred… Quiero preguntarte algo…— Dije un tanto nervioso, temía el perderlo por hacer eso, pero quería hacerlo, me sentía tan… Tan extraño. — _ **Dime tu razón por la que me sonríes tanto**_ — Mi corazón estaba agitado, espere una respuesta por parte del estadounidense, pero éste sólo se echó a reír, yo me molesté, claro, eso no era nada gracioso. —¡¿D-d-de que te ríes?!— Exigí una respuesta por parte de él, pero siguió riendo, eso me hizo sentir un poco mal, los pensamientos negativos llegaron nuevamente a mi mente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué no es obvio?— Habló finalmente, yo alcé la mirada un poco confundido por las palabras de él. —Eres alguien agradable, me gustar estar contigo, además de que fuiste el primer amigo que hice, sonrió tanto, porque me siento muy feliz cuando estoy contigo— Dijo a la vez que alzaba sus brazos con tanta alegría.

Qué… ¿Qué era esto? Alfred era feliz estando conmigo, sentí algo… Algo que no puedo explicar, mi corazón estaba loco no pude contenerme más, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo ¿Cómo podía ser así? Le importaba a alguien, una persona que me dedicaba una sonrisa diariamente, que decía que me quería y que era feliz.

—¿¡Qué eres tonto!?— Tenía tantos sentimientos y emociones revueltos, que no sabía qué hacer, mi visión se veía borrosa por las lágrimas, por lo que dije vi que Alfred tenía cara de confundido. —¿¡Cómo puedes ser feliz estando conmigo!? ¡No ves que soy alguien odiable! Nadie me quiere, todos prefieren verme muerto… Y tú… Dices que me quieres… ¿Sabes cómo me siento yo al escuchar eso? No sé que decir… Pero estás mal… Muy mal… No me merezco el cariño de alguien como tú…— Mi negatividad habló de nuevo, bajé la mirada aun en medio de llantos, simplemente no podía con todo eso.

Y en un descuido, fue que sentí que unos brazos me rodearon, sintiendo una inmensa calidez, sentía que me abrazaban fuerte, pero aun así había ese cuidado de no lastimarme, podía sentir el cariño con el que me rodeaban, eso no ayudó de nada a que se detuvieran las lágrimas, al contrario aumentaron, lo único que hice fue aferrarme a la chaqueta que traía Alfred.

 _ **Si tú me sonríes así, no me importa si me quiero morir.**_

—Llámame tonto si quieres, no me importa— Me dijo en un susurro. —Fue mi elección estar contigo, y así quiero estar, quiero pasar todo mi tiempo contigo, porque soy feliz, y veo que tú también eres feliz conmigo— No dejaba de llorar, no era muy propio que un hombre llorara, pero... No podía evitarlo, era tanto lo que sentía en ese momento, que la única forma en desahogarme era de esa forma. —Tú te ganaste mi cariño, así que ¡Claro que te lo mereces!— Sentía como una mano del menor a mi comenzaba a palmear mi espalda, supongo que estaba intentando animarme.

 _ **Porque haces que todas mis razones de decir adiós se hayan ido de aquí.**_

Me había dejado sin palabras, no sabía que decir hacia ello, tenía una persona a la cual le importaba, la cual se sentía feliz estando conmigo, a quien no le importaba mi carácter, y sobre todo… Tenía una persona por la cual vivir.

 _ **Si tan sólo yo no existiera más aquí.  
Eso no cambiaría nada a las personas.**_

Eso era una mentira, no me importaba que fuese sólo una, le importaba a Alfred, y él quería estar conmigo siempre, si yo desapareciera entonces… ¿Él estaría triste por mí? ¿Notaría que había desaparecido? ¿Me extrañaría?

 _ **Pero hay alguien quien me lo impide.**_

No, definitivamente no podía irme y dejar a Alfred, él era todo para mi ahora, era mi nueva razón para vivir, y mientras que eso fuese así, seguiría ahí, a su lado para hacerlo feliz, aunque el que era feliz, era yo.

Me alejé un poco de él, tenía mis manos en su chaqueta, con la mirada hacia abajo, sentía mis mejillas calientes, supongo que tenía un rubor en ellas, tomé un poco de aire para luego alzar poco a poco mi mirada, fijándola en Alfred.

—Quiero que sepas que… Yo también soy muy feliz estando contigo… Idiota…— Dije y luego de eso, le dediqué una sonrisa, muy pequeña, pues no estaba acostumbrado a sonreírle a la gente, pero Alfred no era cualquiera, era muy especial para mí, fue él quien me hizo cambiar de opinión, quién le dio sentido a mi miserable vida, y que por él seguiría en ella, pero ahora no era miserable, no me importaba que todo el mundo me odiase, tenía a Alfred y con eso, era más que suficiente.

 _ **Y al ver su rostro, no puedo evitar el sonreír…**_

* * *

No me peguen(?) Ah ah ah pensaron que Arthur se iba a suicidar, yo lo sé eve bueno, pero ya vieron que no uwu espero que les haya gustado uvu que… Aunque sufrí un poco escribiendo esto, fue lindo hacerlo, me gusta mucha la canción 3 que por cierto se llama "Jishou Mushoku" Así que la idea fue gracias a esa canción, créditos hacia ella uvu yo simplemente hice la historia con una de mis parejas favoritas :'v

Y bueno, aquí termina uvu como dije espero que les haya gustado y que hayan llorado mucho como yo lloré al escribirlo :'D y bueno nos vemos en el siguiente fic que haré que no sé cuando será xD

Akari-chan! Fuera! :33


End file.
